I Love It
I Love It by'' Icona Pop featuring Charli XCX'' is featured in All or Nothing, the twenty-second and final episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions Girls. The song is the second song to be sung in New Directions' Regionals Setlist. It is sung after Hall of Fame and before All or Nothing. The boys leave the stage as the girls re-enter with Brittany, Kitty, Tina, and Unique singing lead as Marley and Sugar assist with the back-up vocals. In the middle of the song, all of New Directions are on the stage, dancing and singing. Santana and Emma can be seen sitting in the audience, enjoying the song. The audience claps as the song ends. Lyrics Tina and Kitty: I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge I watched, I let it burn I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge Brittany, Tina and Kitty with New Directions Girls: I don't care! I love it! I don't care! Brittany with New Directions Girls: I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge I watched, I let it burn I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge Brittany, Unique, Tina and Kitty with New Directions Girls: I don't care! I love it! I don't care! Unique with New Directions Girls: You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch You're from the 70's but I'm a 90's bitch! Tina and Kitty with New Directions Girls: I love it! I love it! Tina, Kitty and Unique: I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge Unique and Brittany with New Directions Girls: I don't care! I love it! I don't care! I love it, I love it! I don't care! I love it! I don't care! Unique with New Directions Girls: You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch You're from the 70's but I'm a 90's bitch! Unique, Brittany, Tina and Kitty with New Directions Girls: I don't care! I love it! I don't care! I love it, I love it! I don't care! I love it! I don't care! I love it, I love it! I don't care! I love it! Trivia *The line "Threw your sh*t into a bag" was changed to'' "Threw your stuff into a bag."'' *For this cover version they used the '' Billboard Music Awards 2013 ''cover. Errors *The girls are shown singing "I don't care" in a straight line on the edge of the front stage then the camera shows Sugar walking down the middle of the stage with the girls on the tops risers. (0:46-0:47 of video performance) *In the middle of the performance when the New Directions Boys walk in a straight line Sam is shown putting his arm on Jake's shoulder but in the next shot he's doing it again. (0:58-1:00 of video performance) Gallery AON10.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h50m28s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h50m30s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h50m32s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h50m25s18.png 941275_443749329045807_29343418_n.png|Sugar doesn't care. xo.png|Sugar, Brittany and Tina ILoveIt_NDGirls.jpg Screen Shot 2013-06-04 at 19.46.31.png Screen Shot 2013-06-04 at 19.46.56.png Screen Shot 2013-06-04 at 19.48.11.png Brittany AON 92.jpg Brittany AON 93.jpg Brittany AON 94.jpg Bram AON 95.jpg tumblr_mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o3_250ili.gif tumblr_mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o7_250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o6 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o8 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o5 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o4 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o1 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o3 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o2 250.gif Sugar AllOrNothing7.gif Sugar AllOrNothing6.gif Sugar AllOrNothing5.gif Sugar AllOrNothing4.gif Sugar AllOrNothing3.gif Sugar AllOrNothing2.gif Tumblr mos3boaRzg1qd5s0eo5 250.gif tumblr_mq3sr7EIIw1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls